In More Ways Than One
by EverythingIsMagic
Summary: InuKag- Legend tells of the tragic tale between a Miko and Hanyou. She, the guardian of the Shikon and He, the boy who seeks the jewel- came to fall in love. But just one change could have altered their paths and made this tale anything but a tragedy. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**---In More Ways Than One---**

**ALL CHAPTERS REVISED- 5-18-06**

Okay I think this story is going to need quite a few author's notes because otherwise I think people may get the wrong impression as to why I'm writing this.

I got the idea for this concept when thinking on the differences between the past InuYasha/Kikyou relationship and the present time InuYasha/Kagome one- as in why IYKik failed where InuKag wouldn't. Takahashi puts a lot of influence on the fact that the tragedy was in great part their own doing for not trusting each other, but I wanted to show in this story flat out if I could that if it were InuYasha and Kagome in the exact situation- they would have come through.

So basically this is an alternate reality (I seem to like those. I already have one with "The Beginning of Tomorrow") the only difference being that Kagome is in the role of Kikyou- which of course- causes everything to change.

I had reservations about a couple things in this fic that I want to clear up:

1- Keeping Kaede as the younger sister was not something I wanted to do originally, but I feel that putting Souta in the role would alter things due to his well… extreme love for InuYasha in canon. I wanted to keep every element the same, but Kagome- so as odd as it is to have them related, Kaede remained the younger sister. That being said- she does refer to Kagome in a less formal way than she did Kikyou. Kagome's never been one to put up any front of formality, so I think that would carry over here.

2- Kikyou is one of my favorite characters in the series, and I am _not_ trying to make her look bad with this story. The failure of InuYasha/Kikyou was just as much IY's fault as hers. It was because of flaws in the relationship- _not _in themselves. So please keep that in mind.

3- The first paragraph of this fic is the same as I used in my other alternate reality "The Beginning of Tomorrow." I did that on purpose- I wanted them to start the same because I liked the impact it gave. No, the two fics are not connected in any way shape or form, it's just a 'me thing.'

With that in mind- read, review, and enjoy.

**---In More Ways Than One---**

**_Prologue_**

By Kelly O'Connor

Many hundreds of years ago there lived a powerful young Miko whose abilities surpassed even some of the most menacing youkai. Her heart was so pure, and her strength so great- that she was given the duty of protecting an infamous jewel called the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama was known across the lands as something of great evil and at the same time-- great good. In the right hands it could be an object of much benevolence, but in the wrong hands it could be evil enough to destroy the world.

Her name was Kagome- and she would be known not only for her role as one of the most powerful Miko of her time, but as part of another legend--- one involving her love for a boy, and his love for her in return.

The young boy was a Hanyou, half youkai, half-human--- son of a powerful inu-youkai lord and a human noblewoman. However despite his distinguished blood, he had been an outcast from society since the day he was birthed simply because he was he was of neither the world of youkai nor the world of humans.

In the years since his mother's death he'd come to the realization that he would always be alone- acceptance, love, and a life without loneliness- to him these were all idle hopes that he'd long since given up on chasing. Rumors of a jewel that could grant the possessor of it any wish they so desired brought him to the village of the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. With that coveted jewel he desired to become full youkai- to gain power, gain acceptance- the only way he felt he could wash the pain away.

And this became his goal, something he thought of as a dream he could accomplish, not just an idle hope.

Until he met her, the young woman who guarded the jewel, and became the other half of that legend. A legend of how together- a Miko and Hanyou were able to overcome far more than just the obstacles that stood before them, with the unshakeable love, trust, and devotion they came to share.

---------------

**First Chapter Preview-** First meetings, thwarted motivations, and Kagome's introductions.


	2. In Which the Boy and the Girl Meet

Now here's the actual first chapter.

**Japanese guide:**

**Onigiri**- Riceball

**Hakama**- Traditional Japanese pants- Kikyou wears them in canon.

**Nee-chan-** Older sister

**---In More Ways Than One---**

_**In Which the Boy and the Girl Meet**_

By Kelly O'Connor

There was an unmistakable sense of awe that people projected when Kagome made her way out of the village every morning to commence her duties as village Miko and guardian of the Shikon no Tama. However, in this Miko's case that awe was not so much because of her power or grace, but because of the manner she treated the people of the village as she left. Returning greetings and being overall warm and amiable, she paused her actions only when she felt the light tug of a young girl's hand on the back of her Hakama.

"Eh? Kaede," Kagome looked back at the girl.

"Nee-chan?" She inquired, addressing the Miko, who was her elder sister. "When will you be back?" The young woman blinked.

"Hmm… I think I'll come back for something to eat mid-day, is that all right?" Kagome offered with a genuine smile on her face.

"I wish I could go with you." Kaede looked down in disappointment. The Miko laughed lightly.

"You'd get bored, trust me… all you do is sit around outside the village and watch. A lot of times nothing exciting happens the entire day."

"What do you do when you're bored? I could give you company!"

"Well it's dangerous too- so it wouldn't be exactly smart of me to bring you." She tapped her chin in thought. "But you know I'll try to make it up to you right? I'm sorry I have to stay away from you a lot Kaede, but guarding the Shikon no Tama has caused me to have to make a lot of changes."

"But it's not going to change you is it?" Kaede bit her lip and asked with slight hesitation. Leaning down and lightly tapping her sister on the nose, Kagome beamed.

"Never," She stood up and adjusted her bow and quiver to a more comfortable position.

----------------------

For the past few days, ever since he'd reached the forests around the village she dwelled in- the Hanyou had been watching her from the shadows. He was confused by the girl who held the Shikon no Tama under her care. There were times when she held a fierce demeanor as she fought off the countless youkai that aimed to attack her for the possession of the jewel. With her bow cocked and her arrow nicked, she looked every bit the powerful Miko who had spent her life learning to utilize her abilities. Formidable and poised, no youkai in their right mind would come near her. At other times, she appeared to be no more than a typical young woman. When all was well she would often sit by the riverbank dangling her feet in the water and staring at the clouds to pass the time--- the wind sifting through her hair and a peaceful smile on her face. Sometimes she would pull the ribbon that held her hair back in the traditional manner out and just let it fly free the rest of the day, haphazardly tying her hair back when danger approached. He knew the times she did that, she must have been at ease.

She confused InuYasha, and he still hadn't brought himself to go out after the jewel yet. She wore it around her neck, although under her clothing. He could see the broken shell pieces that made up the necklace peeking out when she moved swiftly at times. But on this day, the Hanyou had made up his mind; he would abandon all inhibitions and confront the Miko.

His chance came in the form of an approaching lesser youkai early in the day. Although small and animalistic, the youkai was fast, and they were in an open field. As a consequence, Kagome's arrows were having trouble hitting their mark. _If she's distracted, I can get her from behind._ InuYasha formulated in his mind. He hesitated for a moment before pushing his thoughts aside and dashing out into the knee length grass of the field.

Kagome's arrows continued to fly as she fought off her opponent. _One arrow should do it…_ Her eyes widened as she registered the presence of someone new. _Wait! _Rotating around, her gaze met with the figure of the red-clad Hanyou standing several feet away from her in the field. "Hey you… stay back!" Kagome yelled and turned her attention back to the youkai, nicking her bow one last time. She took aim and hit. "Got it!" She grinned as the small youkai dissolved into a burst of pink Miko energy. Relaxing her bow, she glanced behind her.

InuYasha's eyes were wide and surprised. Had this girl just protected him_? As if I need it but… what the hell? _"I-I'm here for the Shikon no Tama…" The boy managed in as intimidating a voice as he could muster. Kagome cocked her head a bit.

"Well then why haven't you come out before now?"

"What?" InuYasha snapped in confusion.

"You've been watching me for at least a few days, what were you waiting for?" She explained with a shrug.

"Keh- What are you talking about… I just got here!" The silver-haired boy clenched his fists. Tapping her chin in thought, Kagome looked up for a moment.

"I can feel your youki, so I knew." She answered bluntly.

"Hmph!" He grumbled, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that. "Then why didn't you come after me?"

"Because you didn't come after me."

"Well I was _going_ to!" InuYasha retorted. Kagome paused and reached up to remove her hair from the ribbon that tied it back. Then she proceeded to walk towards the Hanyou, closing the distance between them to only a few feet.

"Then take it." The Miko clasped her fingers around the necklace that held the Shikon no Tama and pulled it out of her top. "It's right here."

"What the hell are you doing? I could kill you!" InuYasha looked to the jewel around her neck, but somehow… he felt no temptation to remove it.

"When someone truly evil or at all wicked-hearted is after the Shikon no Tama," Kagome began, "It calls to them. It's a power that's hard to resist. This jewel is created from the pure heart of a Miko, and the pure evil of an army of youkai."

"Oi, I know what the damn thing is, what are you trying to say?"

"So what's your name?" Kagome changed the subject for a moment, curious as to whom the strange boy was. "I just kind of feel weird talking to you without knowing your name." His eyes widened for a moment.

"It's InuYasha," he muttered, his tone indicating how confused he was by her question and casual behavior.

"InuYasha," she tried the name out and smiled. "I'm Kagome." The Hanyou didn't reply for a moment and Kagome sighed. "Anyway- now that we know each other's names… like I was saying, the Shikon no Tama draws evil to it. InuYasha, if deep down your intentions were truly evil… then there's no way you could have resisted its call." With a muffled "Keh" the boy crossed his arms and turned away. "You're a Hanyou, aren't you?"

"No shit, so what?"

"I'm guessing then, you wanted the jewel to change that?" She ventured tentatively.

"If I were a full youkai I'd be powerful I'd be…"

"Oh, so you could be accepted by youkai then?" Kagome cut in.

"That's not what I was going to say!"

"But is it what you meant? If it were for power you'd have come after the jewel already." She reasoned and nonchalantly ran her fingers through her loosed hair. Heavy silence permeated among the pair for several moments before InuYasha let out a frustrated growl. Beginning to feel awkward, the boy's eyes darted to the forest behind him.

"It doesn't matter what I meant!" He shouted as he turned tail and ran away, the tall trees on the edge of the field hiding him from view before Kagome could think to follow.

"InuYasha!" She tucked the jewel back into her top and called out, figuring that he could hear. "I hope to see you again."

--------------------

Kagome hummed quietly to herself as she dangled her feet over the edge of the small cliff above the stream she frequented for bathing and for relaxing. "I'm so bored. Let's see… archery lessons for Kaede, dinner with the village elder, a trip to the Taijiya village tomorrow morning…" She replayed the next few days' plans absently and tapped her fingers in amusement when she realized something. "Find out why InuYasha is still watching me…" She mused a bit louder. Kagome couldn't help but grin when she heard a rustle from the crop of trees further back from the stream. She'd obviously startled him.

InuYasha didn't know what he was doing. She'd told him she wished to see him again as he was leaving the previous day, but… why did he even come? His own actions confused him. Sighing, the Hanyou recalled his conversation with the young Miko the day before. She hadn't looked down on him, or criticized him, or acted threatened by him- she'd just spoken to him.

"InuYasha!" The voice of the girl in question interrupted his thoughts. "Why don't you come out and eat with me." Glancing out from behind the thick tree trunk he'd hidden behind, he saw her smiling at him, an onigiri in her hand. Slowly, he slid from his hiding place and into clear sight. "I brought some extra on off-chance that you might be here."

"Oi, what makes you think I'd be here?" He walked up next to her, still standing.

"Well I guess I was just hoping that you'd show up," she bit her lip and said, slightly embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Maybe I just wanted someone to talk to."

"You'd talk to me?" He tried to hide his surprise with a false hint of irritation, but at the same time the Hanyou accepted her invitation by sitting down next to her.

"Sure why not, it gets lonely sometimes when I'm out here."

"Lonely?" The boy repeated, singling out that word from the rest.

"Yeah, lonely." Kagome shrugged. "But if you're here, I guess that won't be a problem anymore." She held out the onigiri for him to take. InuYasha felt his voice catch in his throat and managed a 'Keh,' taking the onigiri from her hand, and rather subconsciously giving her a small but grateful smile.

--------------------------------

**Next Chapter:** A state of companionship, an injured bandit, and Kaede's quandary.


	3. In Which Companionship is Formed

Thanks for all the reviews on the first parts!

As one random note to a couple reviewers- This story has a happy ending- no death, no sealing, etc. Take a look at the author note for the first chapter, and you'll see what I mean.

This fic also sticks to exclusively to the _Manga_- so any Anime _only_ back-story will not be included in this story. Just a heads up so no one wonders where stuff is. As such this fic takes place during the time span of a couple months at most. The manga gives the impression that the InuYasha and Kikyou relationship occurred within just a spring, unlike the four seasons the Anime presents.

-----------------------------------------

**In More Ways Than One**

**In Which Companionship is Formed**

_By Kelly O'Connor_

-----------------------------------------

The mid-afternoon sun shone down on the stream, creating rivulets of yellow-gold in the shallow waters below the cliff Kagome and InuYasha currently occupied. Instead of observing the stream below or the sky above though, Kagome found her attention captured by the strange young man who sat beside her, eating the other half of her mid-day meal.

She'd known he was there since his first appearance outside the village four days ago, but never once had she sensed any possible danger from his presence.

However, until the previous afternoon she hadn't seen him, not having gained even the remotest of glimpses. Kagome had suspected with almost complete certainty he was a Hanyou, the feeling his aura gave her sensitive Miko power was clearly both youkai and human.

But she hadn't at all suspected him to be anything like he was. InuYasha was just a young boy, only looking to be around her own age. And excepting the pair of dog ears that rested on his head as well as what Kagome assumed to be claws on the tips of his fingers, he appeared quite normal.

_If he wanted the jewel for acceptance, _The Miko contemplated to herself as she watched him finish the last of the onigiri. _Then I guess neither human nor youkai accepted him as he is. That must have been hard…_

"Neh, InuYasha?" She ventured. In surprise, he snapped his head up.

"Huh?" The boy responded, caught off guard.

Moving to reply, she paused when her gaze met directly with his. Looking into his golden eyes Kagome could discern melancholy reflected within. _Does that mean you've always been alone? _Before Kagome could gather her wits about herself to continue, InuYasha spoke.

"I'm still after the jewel you know," he muttered. Once again, like she'd done the day before, Kagome reached down and pulled the Shikon no Tama out of her top.

"And it's still here for you to take any time you wish."

"Keh!"

"In the meantime," Kagome smiled in his direction. "You're always welcome here." Eyes widening, InuYasha turned away.

"Why?" He asked in a low tone, tinged with bewilderment. "Why are you doing this?" The Hanyou raised his voice a bit, now edged with frustration. "Feeding me, welcoming me, _trusting_ me?" Kagome just blinked, unfazed.

"Because you haven't given me any reason not to."

Quickly and with little more than a shuffle, InuYasha stood up, his back still to the Miko. "You're just a fool if you think that." He gave her a backward glare and moved to begin walking away. However, before he could do so, Kagome's hand snapped out to grasp his arm.

"Don't leave again InuYasha," she demanded firmly, her tone becoming gentler as she continued. "Don't leave every time I say something that bothers you." He 'Keh-ed' weakly and turned around to face her.

"I'm not angry! You don't even know me."

"Well then let me get to know you!" Kagome retorted and gestured to herself, dropping her hand from InuYasha's arm.

"You don't want to know me!" He yelled in return.

"Yes I do!"

"You shouldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," InuYasha crossed his arms in indignation. Kagome let a frown cross her lips.

"Well that's a stupid reason."

"Bah! I'm going." He turned around once more.

"No you're not."

"Yes- I _am_!" Once more, Kagome's hand snapped out to hold his arm. Only this time, with her brows furrowed and a look of clear aggravation on her face, she looked downright angry.

"Stop it!" She shouted. "Why do you let your pride get in the way when…" Kagome paused and lowered her voice, continuing in an almost shaky manner. "I--I want to help you! I want to know you…" Looking down and loosing her grip on his arm somewhat, the young woman sighed deeply.

"You should _hate_ me," he replied in a raspy voice, shocked at her words. "It's your duty, isn't it?"

"My duty is to protect the Shikon no Tama from whoever would use it for evil. Whether human or youkai," Kagome narrowed her eyes. "But if someone hasn't done anything wrong, no matter who or what they are… then it's not my duty at all."

"Hmph," InuYasha growled, at a loss for words.

"So please InuYasha, don't leave… you seem so lonely and…"

"I don't want your fucking pity!" He spat in bitter aggravation.

"I'm _not_ pitying you!" Kagome snapped. "Why won't you let someone _care_ about you?" InuYasha opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the voice of an approaching young girl.

"Nee-chan!" She called, nearing her sister.

"Kaede," Kagome smiled, dropping InuYasha's arm. "What are you doing out here?" Eyes widening at the man standing next to her sister, Kaede let out a small sound of apparent fear.

"I'll definitely be going now," he grumbled, with what Kagome could clearly tell was disappointment.

"Stay," she requested. "Kaede, this is InuYasha… and InuYasha this is my younger sister Kaede." Realizing that if Kagome had introduced her to him, there was nothing to fear, Kaede cleared her throat and gave him a shy hello. InuYasha gave a "Keh" in return, but relented on leaving. "Now why are you here?"

"Umm," Kaede bit her lip tentatively. "I was out… playing by that one cliff side."

"The one with the small cave below it?"

"Yes…"

"Why were you out playing that far from the village Kaede?"

"Sorry Nee-chan…" She looked down at her feet in shame. Kagome ruffled her hair.

"It's all right, just don't do it again. What happened?"

"I found someone… at the bottom of the cliff."

"What?"

"It was a man, and he looked almost dead and… Nee-chan it was gross!" Kaede explained, her face wrinkling up in disgust. Kagome sighed.

"Thank you for telling me… why don't you go back to the village. I'll go see right now." Kaede nodded in obedience, and shot one last look to the Hanyou as she began to walk back home. Glancing towards InuYasha, Kagome spoke. "So now you know something else about me InuYasha…"

"So what?"

"I have to go check out what Kaede told me about, all right?"

"Why would I care?" He looked away, in false unconcern.

"You can come if you want," she tilted her head and motioned with her hand for him to follow. Crossing his arms into his sleeves, InuYasha made his decision.

_Hmph, why not… it gives me something to do._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they'd reached their destination, Kagome's expression turned to horror as she approached the man in question. Battered and burnt to the point of being unrecognizable, his legs appeared broken as if he'd been thrown off the cliff and into the small valley he now resided in.

"Is he alive?" Her question was answered when she saw his one remaining blood shot eye slowly open and turn in her direction. "Alive… he's alive!" Kagome stated relieved, and then turned around to InuYasha, who was standing a considerable distance away. "InuYasha!"

"What?"

"Can you _please_ do something for me?" The Miko pleaded.

"Huh?"

"I know you don't want to but… go catch up to my sister and ask her to go to our hut and get a mat, enough wrappings to cover a grown man, and some salve for burns and wounds." Taking a quick gander at the injured man, InuYasha frowned.

"He looks like he's going to die anyway…"

"If you move quickly, we may be able to save him… please go!" Kagome begged. InuYasha grumbled and nodded in agreement to do so. Pausing a moment, and giving her a furtive glance before beginning to leave.

_He went… I'm glad._ Kagome thought as the Hanyou sprinted off. Turning her attention back to the injured man, she gulped. "Sir… can you speak?"

"Yes…" He replied after a moment in a raspy struggled voice.

"Well I'm going to help you, okay?"

"Hmph, you save me without knowing who I am?" The man stated sardonically. "Foolish girl." Kagome was confused.

"You're hurt, of course I'd…"

"Although I am a thief and a criminal you would still help me?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise before she regained her composure.

"I don't care who you are. You need help."

"You are a fool girl, to aid I, Onigumo is not a wise action." Kagome's lips tightened into a somewhat sarcastic smile and she gave the 'thief' a firm glare.

"Onigumo, eh?" She paused and crossed her arms. "It seems you're not the only person who thinks I'm a fool today, but nonetheless… I'm not changing my mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter- A growing relationship…


	4. In Which the Boy Learns To Believe

**Few notes to reviewers:**

InuYasha doesn't have a dog nose in the manga. In the first several volumes of manga she put a shadow on his nose, but she actually did the same thing to Ranma at times. However- by this point in the manga even that shadow is completely gone.

And InuYasha knowing that Kagome takes care Onigumo will have no effect on the plot at all.

And so with that- read, review, and enjoy.

"**In More Ways Than One"**

_Chapter Three_

**In Which the Boy Learns to Believe**

By Kelly O'Connor

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He followed her.

He didn't leave the area around the village and spent everyday with her. Although his bashful nature and cautiousness often prevented him from directly approaching her, InuYasha was always with Kagome when she was out during the day performing her duties as guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

His own behavior confused him, for he could not conceive as to why he was seeking company in the young Miko's presence.

And yet… he simply could not pull himself away from her side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a light yawn, Kagome stretched her arms, situating her arrow quiver to a more comfortable position after doing so. The sun was shrinking below the horizon as the Miko made her way back to her home after an exhausting day warding a hoard of youkai out of a nearby village.

He'd been there, as he always had been for the past week or so. Following behind her, InuYasha even found himself assisting from the sidelines at times. When she'd gone to the Taijiya village several days before was the first afternoon he followed her on a mission, treading deftly behind to a certain point and then staying out of the village for fear of being noticed by the youkai exterminators. It was as if he was still hesitant to make himself known.

Kagome treasured this, his presence, his bashfulness, his hidden concern for her. She could see it, although he was never open with it.

But Kagome also longed for more, for InuYasha to come out of the shadows and walk beside her, to converse with her, and battle alongside her instead of out of sight.

So that day, as she continued her journey home, she called to him.

"InuYasha?" She took a glance behind her at the red clad figure standing several meters away. There was a moment's silence before the Hanyou spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Would you…" Kagome paused, "Would you walk with me?"

"Keh, I am walking with you," InuYasha crossed his arms and replied.

"No, I mean… at my side," her voice trailed to almost a whisper. InuYasha made a small sound in the back of his throat, and Kagome could have sworn she saw a light blush make its way across his cheeks. "Why do you keep following me?"

"Hmph, is that a problem?" He snapped, nerves getting the best of him. Kagome shook her head in the negative.

"No, no! Not at all," looking down she smiled softly. "I like it… I like having you around."

Almost as if his feet were moving on their own, InuYasha found himself closing the gap between him and Kagome, until he stood only feet away.

"That's better."

"I still don't understand… Kagome," InuYasha frowned as his eyes met hers. "Why would you want to be seen with someone like…like me?" He managed, as if he'd been trying to stammer out that question for days. Giving him a sharp glare, Kagome pursed her lips.

"Why wouldn't I? Does it really matter?"

"Keh," he glanced over and noticed her insistent glare. Mumbling, he continued. "I… guess not."

"Can I ask you again… why you follow me?

"I don't know…" He began, a blush becoming apparent on his face. "Because I… like being around you," he paused, then snapped slightly, "That's all, okay!" Looking away, immediately, InuYasha then scowled as if attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"InuYasha…" Kagome felt her cheeks tinge pink as well. "Then I just have one request."

"Oi, what is it?"

"Stop following me!" She leveled him a look. InuYasha's eyes widened and he backed up a bit, obviously upset by her request. "I mean… walk alongside me, talk to me. Just be there, not trailing behind me."

"Kagome…" The Hanyou could only manage her name, until Kagome let out a rather unceremonious yawn. "You seem tired."

"I'll be fine. I'm just… a bit exhausted from today." She shrugged and stretched her arms in display of said fatigue. _You could carry her…_ InuYasha brushed away that fleeting suggestion his mind had conjured and nodded.

"Well you're not that far from your village are you?"

"Not really…"

"Hmph, then don't complain."

"I wasn't complaining InuYasha," she grumbled in irritation at his accusation. "Besides you're the one who pointed out that I was tired." Turning around, InuYasha let out an embarrassed "Keh," caught red-handed at showing concern for the girl. Annoyance, ebbing a bit, Kagome gave him a small smile as they continued back towards the place she called home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha sighed under his breath as the rooftops of the village came into sight. This is where he'd leave her behind, he always did. Although tonight was the first night he was walking directly beside her when they reached their destination. _Being near her when we're on our own is one thing but…_

"InuYasha?" Kagome ventured as the Hanyou turned his back in preparation to leave.

"Huh?"

"Where are you going?"

"Bah, I'm leaving!"

"Why?"

"Because I have to!"

"Why, do you have somewhere to go?" InuYasha stared down at his feet and shook his head in the negative. "I thought we'd resolved this. Sheesh InuYasha, I told you I didn't mind if I'm…"

"A Miko can't be seen with a Hanyou!" He shouted in anger, his eyes flashing resentment. Grabbing onto the sleeve of his fire-rat and pulling him to face her Kagome took a deep breath in attempt to keep her temper in check.

"I can be seen with whoever I want!" She snapped, frustration getting the best of her. Calming her nerves, she loosed her grip on InuYasha's sleeve, moving it up to his forearm gently. "I want you to come back with me..."

"Why would you want to get yourself in trouble?" He stammered, attempting to cover uneasiness with irritation. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she gripped his arm tighter, using her strength to bring his face down to meet hers. Looking directly at him, she leveled him a steely glare.

"Stupid! Stop avoiding it and just come with me!" The Miko commanded resolutely. Eyes widening at her audacity, InuYasha was too shocked by her firm actions to pull away. "We've been through this once before. I know you're afraid! But you can't let that stop you from what you want to do… you want to come right?"

InuYasha gulped. "It doesn't matter if I want to or not…"

"It _does_!" She let go of his sleeve and he stood up to full height once more. "I don't care what they think. As long as I continue guarding this village and protecting it and the Shikon no Tama, I can be with whomever I want. And it's just too bad if they have a problem with it." Sighing in resignation, InuYasha let the smallest of half-smiles cross his lips.

"How the hell did you get to be such a powerful Miko anyway?" He inquired in an almost amused manner. Kagome put her hands on her hips and gave him a sheepish grin, as if she was oddly flattered by his comment.

"Lots and lots of training, and… patience, which is something you're somehow able to make me lose."

"Keh!" Pausing for a moment he placed his arms in his sleeves and looked down, lowering his voice and proceeding in hardly more than a whisper. "I just… didn't think there could be Miko like you…"

"Like me?"

"Hmph, any other Miko would have gone after me on sight."

"Well then," Kagome reached up her hand and placed it assuredly on his shoulder. "They're not doing their job right." Grabbing his arm she began to venture forward. "Now come on InuYasha… but after we eat dinner I have to go check on Onigumo," she noted. The bandit she'd found half dead a week before was currently residing in the small cave under said cliff, where Kagome went to give him food and water as well as to tend to his wounds in the morning and the evening.

Her kindness still very overwhelming to him, InuYasha found himself just nodding wordlessly and following along… following her, like he had been since he first encountered her, but now into very unfamiliar territory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A small part of Kagome did idly speculate if inviting InuYasha was the best idea once they'd entered the village. Holding her head up proudly, she ignored the stares and hushed whispers the Hanyou received. But she knew InuYasha couldn't. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his frightened expression, his paled complexion, and the fact that his fists were clenched so tightly, that she wondered if his claws were piercing the palms of his hands. _Was I so intent on proving that I didn't mind that I forgot how much it would scare him to do this? _Taking a deep breath, she made a decision. "Neh InuYasha?" Snapping his head up he looked at her.

"Huh?"

"I… well if you want, you can leave… I'm sorry," Kagome murmured with regret.

"You… you want me to leave?" The Hanyou reiterated, hurt clear in his voice. Gesturing wildly, Kagome shook her head.

"No, no not at all InuYasha! I don't want you to leave… I just, you seem scared and …"

"You're right," he interrupted.

"What?"

"I gotta stop running, huh?" InuYasha glanced up at the now starlit sky. "I have to keep going because if I keep avoiding stuff…"

"You'll be alone for the rest of your life you idiot," Kagome reached over and tentatively linked her arm with his, eyes widening when she realized that they were still in the sights of the villagers. Embarrassed, and although she berated herself for it, deep down somewhat subconscious of their feelings despite her acceptance of the half youkai boy, she moved to pull away.

However, InuYasha halted her movement, holding her arm in place with his free hand. In surprise, she let her arm go lax linked with his once more.

"Yah, I will be," he muttered. Kagome blinked in surprise.

"As long as you let me, I won't let you be alone."

"You…you really mean that don't you?" The boy glanced to her, for once unable to scowl.

"Of course I do," Kagome's eyes met with his, "Just trust me." Startled, InuYasha broke his gaze away from the Miko's.

_Trust… Have I ever done that before?_ The word slipped into his thoughts as if it were a foreign concept. _What the hell does it mean to trust anyway? To believe in…_ He suspended his thoughts and gave the girl in question a fleeting look. She returned it, all smiles and acceptance despite the whispers that surrounded them. As they came upon the fire-lit hut Kagome and her sister shared and called home, InuYasha picked up on his train of thought, somewhat in awe of it. _To believe in Kagome… why do I feel like… I can?_

---------------------------------------------------


	5. In Which Secrets Are Revealed

Hrrm—I'm not going to outright state this of course, because they as the characters wouldn't. But taking someone's hand in the manner the two do in this chapter is kind of a subtle way of saying "Perhaps we're more than friends" in Japanese culture. Remember episode 48 with the "I'll stay by your side" InuYasha/Kagome scene? That's why they emphasized them holding hands so much there. It's a big deal.

I think that's all I have to say- With that, read, review, and enjoy. :)

"**In More Ways Than One"**

_Chapter Four_

**In Which Secrets are Revealed**

By Kelly O'Connor

--------------------------------------------

The calm of the spring night descended upon the village, as Kagome returned from the cave the wild thief Onigumo currently resided in. She clutched the salve she used on his wounds, as well as a now empty jug of water he drank from to her front and sighed deeply. _InuYasha… where are you?_ The Miko brushed away a piece of stray hair the wind had blown into her face.

For the past couple days, he'd been with her. Much to her continued happiness, walking beside her like she'd wished of him.

Although with that happiness, he also caused his share of irritation brought on by his surly attitude and her stubborn nature. Still, despite the small arguments InuYasha and Kagome found themselves in, she rarely stayed annoyed at him for more than a short while.

And sometimes she looked back on those spats fondly. They _did_ liven up the days.

But today, InuYasha had not shown himself to the Miko. Kagome found herself filled with concern… and a lingering feeling of loneliness. _Have I gotten so used to him being here? It's only been eleven days since I met him… _

Halting in her walk back to the village, Kagome felt a light flush come over her cheeks as her mind conjured an image of the silver-haired Hanyou boy. _Why do I… feel so attached to him?_

Brushing that thought aside, she found herself filled with a sudden guilt. _And I haven't seen him today… I hope he's okay. Or did… did I scare him off? _Closing her eyes in reflection, the Miko recalled the evening a few days before when he'd first come into the village with her. _It went as well as it could have in any case… _

Once they'd reached the hut that night, InuYasha and Kagome shared a meal of stew with Kaede. The younger girl was a bit apprehensive at times, on guard despite her sister's welcoming acceptance of the strange boy she'd invited into their home.

The Hanyou noticed it, the awkward tension brought on by his presence. It frustrated him to no end, but Kagome insisted that a lot of it was just because any girl would feel this way upon their older sister bringing a boy into their home.

"Kaede was just nervous because of the situation…" Kagome reassured herself, although deep down she knew that perhaps there was a bit of fear intermingled in with her sister's reaction. _She'll get over it in time…_

"The first time I've brought a boy into our home…" A blush crossed her cheeks. _He is just a boy… right? A boy I spend time with… a friend, nothing more. _Shaking her head, Kagome came to the realization that she was still standing, halted in her journey. _Guess I got distracted in my thoughts. _

Taking a deep breath, she cleared her head and focused on the task at hand. Before heading home in the evening, Kagome always did a round-about the village, checking for the possibility of nearby youkai that could come in the night.

_Maybe I'll run into InuYasha… although, I don't sense him anywhere nearby. _

Adjusting her bow and placing the salve and water jug in her voluminous sleeves, Kagome walked toward the small forest that surrounded the village, pausing once she'd reached the outskirts of it. Honing her trained ability to sense youkai, she stood at the edge of the forest- focused. _I don't sense anything big or dangerous, but I guess I'll go in just in case. _

Feeling a light spring breeze wrap around her, Kagome turned her face skyward. "Hmm," she mused as she stepped into the forest. "There's no moon tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A heavy sigh escaped Kagome's lips, and she stretched her arms in boredom. _There have been less youkai the past several days…_ The Miko smiled warmly. _InuYasha… has he been protecting the village?_

Although he'd come back home with her that one night, InuYasha continued his ritual of leaving her behind on the outskirts afterwards. Kagome and he both mutually decided that he needed more time before he'd feel comfortable.

_Is this what he's been doing on those nights? _

"InuYasha… thank you." she said aloud. A rustling of leaves snapped her to attention, and her eyes narrowed as she nicked an arrow on her bow. _I don't sense any youki… but it sounds too big to be a small animal. _

Approaching the crop of bushes and trees that the noise had originated from, the Miko started up in shock when a crash of thunder sounded and a spring rain began to descend upon the forest.

Ignoring the sudden thunderstorm, Kagome continued to stealthily approach the bushes, until she was close enough that she could hear breathing. _That is definitely not a small animal. _Concentrating briefly and frowning in confusion when she still didn't sense any youki, Kagome decided on a direct confrontation. "Come out… who are you?"

No reply, just the continued steady breathing mixed in with the crashes of thunder.

"I won't hurt you… if you aren't a threat, so come out!"

Nothing.

Groaning in frustration, the Miko cocked her arrow in the direction of the bushes. "_Please _tell me."

Silence.

"Then I'm sorry but I'll have to force you," she leveled the arrow and pushed it forward, using it to part the branches aside. A bolt of lightning briefly cast light upon her target, causing her to leap back in surprise, her feet slipping on the muddy rain soaked ground. _InuYasha_, Kagome breathed deeply as her rear made contact with the forest floor. _But… how…_ _I couldn't feel him I…why was he hiding?_

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome!" He answered, unthinkingly foregoing his hiding spot when he saw her rather unpleasant landing. Reaching out for her, he found himself befalling the same fate as her. The muddy forest floor catching his bare feet off guard, he fell down in a sitting position next to her. Embarrassed, the boy made a move to stand up, but felt Kagome's hand on his arm pull him back down. _She hasn't noticed yet… then again its pitch black out. Only the lightning is…_

"Idiot! Why were you hiding from me?" She inquired in confused irritation. Any further acquisitions were interrupted when a rather large strike shed light on the pair. InuYasha turned his face away, but not before Kagome made out his appearance. _Dark hair, dark eyes, where are his ears? What happened? Is this why I couldn't sense his youki? Is this why he was hiding from me? _"InuYasha… why are you…"

"Human," he spat bitterly.

"Human? Why I couldn't sense your youki and… what happened to you?" Kagome ventured with bewilderment and concern. Realizing his secret was out; InuYasha turned to her and exhaled deeply.

"Because I'm half human… once every moon cycle my youkai blood disappears."

"Oh… I see."

"Keh, don't Miko know these things?" He grumbled, uneasy about the whole situation.

"How would I know? You're the first Hanyou I've ever met." She shrugged, still taking in what had just occurred. Unintentionally, she found herself surveying the boy's human appearance when the lightning permitted.

"Is it that damn interesting that you have to stare?"

"It's not that!" Kagome gestured wildly with her hands. "I'm sorry." Securing her bow and arrows once again she sighed. "So… once every moon cycle?"

"Mine is the new moon," he explained, somewhat reluctantly. "It always happens then and…"

"Why did you hide from me today InuYasha?" She reached over to place a wet hand on his shoulder. Feeling a light blush cross his cheeks, InuYasha averted his gaze to the storm-ridden sky.

"No one knows about this..."

"Why couldn't you tell me though?"

"Hanyou are hunted at every possible turn by full youkai… I have enemies just because of what I am," he growled. "So if anyone knew about this… if I didn't hide, then…"

"So why couldn't you tell _me_?" The Miko reiterated. An awkward silence permeated between the pair and InuYasha finally took a deep breath.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Kagome's eyes widened. "I told you that you can trust me."

"It's not that!" He snapped. "No one knows. No one has ever known, except my Mother… it's not that I don't trust you I'm just…"

"Ashamed?"

"Keh!"

"It's okay InuYasha." Kagome gave him a bright smile. "Just don't be…" She lowered her voice, keeping it loud enough so that the thunder wouldn't overpower it. "Something like this could never change… how I feel," her cheeks tinged pink, as did his. "I mean, could never change our friendship or anything like that!" She remedied a sheepish laugh escaping.

"Hmph, of course that's what you meant!" InuYasha crossed his arms in his sleeves, turning away to hide the blush that covered his face. Tentatively, he turned back to catch her gaze after a moment. Eyes meeting, the two of them gulped as a flash of lightning came down upon them once again. Moments passed, and although it was dark once again, they found themselves unable to look away.

They were finally able to when Kagome let out a strained cough.

"Kagome?"

"I'm fine InuYasha… the rain is just getting to me."

"Bah, then you gotta go home! You'll get sick otherwise."

"You're coming with me," Kagome stated as a definite.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's the new moon and…"

Kagome felt herself crack a small smile. "Okay, so first you can't come into my village because you're a Hanyou, and now you refuse to come back because you're human?"

"I'll be Hanyou again when the sun rises," he excused lamely.

"So what?" She raised her voice. "It's cold out and it's storming terribly. I'm not going to let you stay out here in this! What kind of person do you take me to be, you idiot?"

"Like it's safe for me to go into your village when they've already seen me as a Hanyou? You're the idiot here!"

"They won't know it's you! Its dark out and most of them are likely already in bed. The only one who will know is Kaede."

"Keh, she doesn't like me."

"She doesn't know you!" Kagome reasoned. "When you came home with me the other night--- you didn't speak to her. Hey, you hardly spoke at all. It's nice that you've started opening up around me, but what about everyone else? Give her a chance, talk to her. I'm sure you two could easily be friends."

"And what the hell about everyone else?"

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, coughing once more. "I can't just tell them… 'This is InuYasha. He's my friend so you should accept him.' InuYasha you're going to have to make an effort too."

"I bet they're already saying shit about us…"

"That doesn't matter." Kagome let out a heavy sneeze, and InuYasha's eyes widened in concern.

"I'll come…" The boy replied after a few moments.

"InuYasha?"

"Can't have you being sick… so I gotta make sure you get back," he excused himself.

"Will you stay?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No Kagome—I'm not ready to do that."

"Do you have somewhere you can sleep then?"

Looking away, InuYasha frowned. "I never sleep on this night."

"I see… well then maybe next new moon?" She propositioned.

"Oi, maybe," the teenage boy took a deep breath. _She's cold… it's not safe for her to walk back like this, is it? _"Get on my back," InuYasha proposed, words coming out before he could fully register the thought. Eyes widening, he moved to amend his statement. "Keh, I mean, it will get us back quicker and… stuff…"

"InuYasha, you would do that?" Kagome asked, puzzled at his offer.

"Hmph just get on okay?" He grumbled, placing his hands behind him so she could climb on. In delighted surprise, Kagome took his hands and clambered onto his back, reaching her arms around his center to secure herself.

Slipping her eyes closed as the rain poured down upon them, Kagome relaxed to the constant movement of his rapid walking. "Even as a human InuYasha… you've got to be pretty strong to be able to carry me so well."

"Keh! You act like I'm supposed to be some weakling."

Smiling, Kagome shrugged. "Not at all," braving herself, she continued, "InuYasha… when you leave the village at night, do you come to this forest?"

"Yah I do."

"What do you do?" Kagome asked, absently toying with a strand of his thick black hair. "Tell me InuYasha," she yawned. "I want to know everything there is to know about you."

"What?"

"The good and the bad," she explained. "If I've already found out something this big, can't you tell me more?"

InuYasha made a sound of surprise in the back of his throat. _Kagome…_

"I—I… sometimes kill youkai I know are after the jewel," he stuttered. "I figure you have enough work already, I may as well get rid of some of it."

"Thank you," she mumbled into his hair, exhaustion beginning to show.

"And see that tree over there?" He pointed to a large camphor once they'd reached the edge of the forest.

"Goshinboku?"

"Yah, whatever it is. I sleep there." InuYasha paused. "So if you ever need to find me at night… I'll be there."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied genially. "Will you tell me more about yourself?"

"Oi, I guess…" He trailed off. Kagome nodded as the lights of the village came into view.

"You mentioned your mother earlier…"

InuYasha stiffened. "…She died."

"Oh I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up," Kagome apologized.

"It's okay," he sighed deeply. "It was when I was seven… I've been on my own since."

Hesitantly, Kagome ventured further with her questions. "How long has that been InuYasha?"

InuYasha went silent for a moment, figuring out the answer in his head. "Eight winters ago… she got ill and…" He cut himself off. "No more okay?"

_Eight winters ago? That makes us both the same age, _she mused. "Thank you for sharing what you did." Wrapping her arms around him in the closest manner she could to an embrace while on his back, she closed her eyes. "My Mother and Father died too… shortly after Kaede was born. We've been on our own since, although when I was training to be a Miko… a midwife in the village took care of Kaede."

"I guess… at least I only had myself to look after," InuYasha reflected. "You had your sister too."

The pair came to a stop directly outside the village, and InuYasha slipped the fatigued Miko off his back. Turning to face him, Kagome cautiously reached over to take his hand.

"We have a lot more in common than it would seem, neh InuYasha?" She pondered aloud as she squeezed his hand. InuYasha felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

_Kagome, she's never taken my hand before. Is she… serious? _Shakily, the boy closed his palm and curled his fingers around her smaller hand, returning the gesture.

With a small, but content smile- he looked to her. "Yah, you're right Kagome… we do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. In Which the Girl Finds Protection

Well, it's been forever since I updated this. However, thank you for all the positive feedback you've been given me since doing so. I think this fic is about half over, so here goes. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!

"**In More Ways Than One"**

_-Chapter Five-_

**In Which the Girl Finds Protection**

By Kelly O'Connor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha looked to the sun once more. Sure enough, it was in the same place it had been when he'd looked just few moments before- resting comfortably right above the horizon. He growled in the back of his throat. Early morning, that was when she always came.

A twig snapped behind him, his ears catching it right away. He quickly darted into the bushes so she wouldn't think he was waiting for her. But it was just a bird. _Keh, what's the point of hiding anyway? You always meet her in the same place. Not like she doesn't know you're waiting for her. _

Grumbling, he kicked the dirt below his bare feet. _I could be doing something better with my time, couldn't I? _His arms crossed in his sleeves, InuYasha furrowed his brows. _Nothing else for me to do, there never is. But what am I gaining from staying here? _Glancing towards the village, he felt a small smile cross his face, unbidden.

_I told her I liked being with her, I meant it… but why? _

It had been several days since their encounter in the forest on the new moon, and InuYasha felt himself more drawn to the Miko as the days went on. Every once in a while, as she'd done that night, Kagome would take his hand and he would return the gesture.

InuYasha was no fool; he knew that was a serious display of affection. _But Kagome couldn't possibly mean it like that, could she? _Glancing down to his own hand, he felt a blush cross his cheeks. "Bah, it's not like _I _meant it that way!" Shoving the hand in question back in his sleeve, he found himself pacing away from the village. _Kagome will show up later on I'm sure, and if she doesn't…_ InuYasha sighed deeply. _I guess I'll go see if she's in the village. _

But even though he didn't veer into the village, he still began to search its outskirts for the whereabouts of his near constant companion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome rarely had a chance to relax in the manner she currently was. The cool water of the river was filling her with a sense of rejuvenation as it sloshed over her unclad form.

_Just a nice peaceful bath…_ the Miko sighed to herself as she dunked her head underwater, wetting her hair. _No distractions at all, no youkai to fight, no one to ward off._ She felt a small smile cross her lips. _Although admittedly, that has been easier the past days._

Lowering her chin into the water, the dark haired girl exhaled, _I wonder what InuYasha is up to anyway… I hope I haven't kept him waiting. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As InuYasha walked across the grassy field he'd first encountered Kagome in weeks before, his eyes widened when his nose picked up a familiar scent.

_Kagome…_ Running towards the source of her scent, InuYasha found himself at the edge of the cliff at which he'd shared a meal with her many a time before.

Below him, Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone approaching. Standing up, she turned around as if by instinct in search of the source of the noise.

At the same moment, the sound of water sloshing caused InuYasha to avert his eyes in its direction, and they fell upon Kagome's nude form. Deep blush rising to his cheeks, the Hanyou immediately turned around in effort to calm his nerves. _Kagome she's… _

The Miko sank back in the water, her cheeks flushing crimson as well.

After several moments of heavy silence, InuYasha cleared his throat. "I—I didn't mean to!" He stammered, blush never leaving his countenance.

Kagome shrunk further into the water, her cheeks remaining pink. However, she couldn't help but let a wry smile cross her face. "I know you didn't, InuYasha."

"No really!" he continued. "I was just looking for you and…"

"InuYasha, I know," the Miko cut in. _He was looking for me? It's not even been but a bit later than when I usually show up… _

"I'm… sorry," he mumbled, still loud enough for Kagome to hear. "I'll go." The Hanyou took a step away from the cliff.

"Wait InuYasha, no!" Kagome objected, standing up and heading to the edge of the water. Stepping out onto the dry land, she moved to reach for her top. Unfortunately upon doing so, her wet bare feet slipped on one of the rocks that dotted the river's edge. Falling forward, Kagome caught herself. But not before she felt a sharp pain jut up one of her ankles.

Hearing her cry of pain InuYasha's eyes widened and he turned around, bounding down to her side quick as a flash. "Kagome!" He yelled, worry lining his voice. Ignoring the sharp pain, the dark haired girl hurriedly pulled the top on upon seeing InuYasha coming her way. Less than a moment later, she looked up to meet the Hanyou's obviously concerned gaze as he crouched down beside her. "You're hurt…" the silver-haired boy stated the obvious.

Kagome winced. "I'll be all right…"

InuYasha's stare wandered down to her ankle and he gasped. "Shit, Kagome. It's swollen and bleeding!"

Blinking, the Miko gave him a sheepish look. "It does look pretty bad, I guess. I'm sure it will be okay within a day or two. I…"

She was cut off when she heard the ripping of fabric from next to her. A moment later, she felt InuYasha's hands cautiously touch her ankle.

"InuYasha?" She flushed at his touch. Glancing down, her eyes widened at the scrap of red fabric he was preparing to bandage her injury with. "Is that from my…" she smacked her hand to her forehead as she noticed her obviously ripped pants lying in a wad a few feet away, "…Hakama?"

Efficiently, the teenage boy wrapped her ankle with the cloth in a bandage fashion. "It's the only thing I could find!" He replied once he'd finished.

"Yes, but what am I supposed to wear now?"

"Uhh, you want mine?" He offered innocently.

"No!" Kagome eeped.

"Well…"

"Just, don't worry about it. I can put on new ones once we're in the village." Any further speech from Kagome was interrupted when she felt herself unsuspectingly lifted up into the arms of her Hanyou companion. "InuYasha?"

"Keh, you're not walking back." He grumbled and reached to sling her bow and arrows over his shoulder.

Kagome just smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blush didn't leave InuYasha's cheeks as he trekked back to the village with Kagome in his arms.

Kagome in his arms, still _wet_ and _only_ in her _white_ shirt.

"Neh uhh Kagome," InuYasha began, scooting his arm down a bit so it wasn't so close to her rear. "Are you cold?"

Shivering a bit, she shook her head. "I'm all right, we'll be there in a…"

Her reply was cut off as she felt InuYasha carefully sit her down on the ground. "Hold on a moment." Glancing up, Kagome's eyes widened as the boy removed the red fire-rat coat he constantly wore. "Here," he shoved it towards her with one hand.

Blinking, Kagome took it from him and pushed her arms through the top of the sleeves, using said sleeves to tie it securely around her waist so it resembled a short summer yukata. "Thank you, InuYasha…"

Picking her up again, he let out a 'Keh,' and began to walk towards the village once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The villagers had seen the Hanyou before, and during those times their suspicions and fears had definitely arisen. Why would the protector of both the Shikon no Tama and their village spend time with such a creature? She clearly treated him with a great amount of benevolence. A few villagers had theorized that he was somehow bewitching her in hopes of gaining the Shikon no Tama from her grasp. One or two thought she had willingly engaged in a love affair with the half youkai. All were too frightened to approach him regarding it. But most were just confused. Their Kagome could never be foolish enough to fall prey to a Hanyou's bewitching, nor could she be filthy enough to be willingly in love with one. Perhaps she did it merely out of pity?

However, upon her entrance into the village that morning… even the most skeptical couldn't help but be suspicious.

They may have wondered if the Hanyou had sexually dishonored her against her own will, if it weren't for the fact that she was smiling contentedly from her place in his arms.

Either way, the villagers were having trouble coming to any conclusion that was flattering to their Miko that could explain as to how she could be willingly half nude in the arms of a Hanyou.

And this made them immensely uncomfortable.

But perhaps not as uncomfortable as said Hanyou was at the moment, as he walked through the village with said Miko in his arms.

He'd contemplated just yelling out "She's hurt!" but figured that could easily backfire on him.

Desperately he looked to Kagome, who gave him a warm smile. "I'll explain it to them later, okay?" Nodding, InuYasha sped up a bit, completing the trek to her hut. Once there, he pushed the flap open and carried the Miko in. "Lay me there," Kagome gestured to the larger futon in the corner of their small home.

Without a word, the silver-haired boy did so. Kagome thanked him then creased her eyebrows. "Kaede, I know you're in here."

Biting her lip, the young girl cautiously stepped out from behind the dressing screen. "Nee-chan… what… what happened?" She inquired, almost afraid.

Kagome took a deep breath, exasperated by the misunderstandings resulting from the situation. "I was bathing. InuYasha was looking for me and found me, but just as I was getting out of the water… I fell and hurt my ankle." She gave InuYasha a bemused look. "Then he decided to bandage me by ripping my hakama."

InuYasha flushed lightly in embarrassment over his blunder.

"So of course he carried me back, gave me his coat to keep me warm, and that's all there is to it." She let out a short nervous laugh.

"That's probably not what _they_ think, Nee-chan," Kaede sighed.

InuYasha flinched. He didn't want to share with the Miko some of the whispering he'd overheard as he carried her to her home. He was sure that those words would be hurtful to even someone as strong as Kagome. "Oi, leave your sister alone!" InuYasha growled.

Kaede went silent, but not before letting out a small gasp of trepidation. The Hanyou caught on to her reaction and clenched his fists tightly.

There was a moment of quiet before Kagome slapped her hand to the ground. "Why are you afraid of him?" She shouted, a light catch in her voice. Scowling, InuYasha stood up to leave before any replies could be given. "You stay!" Kagome demanded of the boy. "I want this resolved."

Kaede bunched her knees against her chest, and InuYasha halted movement.

"Because I don't have any reason not to be," the young girl answered in nary a whisper.

The silver-haired boy flinched. That was the exact thing Kagome had told him when he'd asked why she trusted him, except this time it was stated in the opposite manner.

"What reason do you have to be? Except everyone else is…"

Kaede was silent.

"He's my friend, I trust him, isn't that enough?" Kagome inquired, once again not garnering a reply from her sister. "I'm injured, so can you take care of Onigumo today."

"Okay Nee-chan," Kaede replied, face now buried in her arms. She was startled by her sister's commanding intensity.

"And InuYasha will take you."

Simultaneously, the other two occupants of the hut gaped. However, they knew there was no arguing in this situation. What Kagome says, goes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after Kaede and InuYasha had left on their involuntary errand together, Kagome exited her hut, careful not to put much weight on her injured ankle. She'd changed into a new pair of hakama, and decided it best to return to her duties as soon as possible. However, her injury, although minor… posed a bit of a problem. "InuYasha would kill me if he saw that I was already leaving," she felt a wry smile cross her lips as she mused on his overprotective nature, "I suppose I'll get a horse…"

Limping outwards into the village, the Miko found herself swarmed with citizens within moments. She was used to this, but it seemed a bit different this time around_. They're wondering about InuYasha and I…_

"Miko-sama, are you all right?" A middle-aged man questioned.

Kagome blinked. "I'm fine!" She waved her hands in front of her face and gave everyone an awkward smile. "I hurt my ankle when I was out today, so I was wondering if someone could get me a horse."

With an affirmative nod, the same man who'd inquired of the dark-haired girl walked off to retrieve a horse.

"That's all that happened…" she began quietly a minute or two later, voice rising in timbre as she gained more confidence, "I fell when I was bathing. He found me and carried me back." There was silence among the villagers she spoke to, save for some whispering here and there. Kagome opened her mouth to speak once more, but the whinny of the horse she'd requested interrupted her. Adjusting her bow and quiver, she climbed on to the animal with the assistance of the man who'd obtained it for her.

"InuYasha helped me. He always protects me." Kicking the horse into movement with her good foot, the Miko gave the villagers a resolute expression. "If you want to know, he's my friend." She paused and began to ride off, but was still in ear-shot upon finishing her profession. "He's my best friend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter-** The fear and apprehension Kagome's very sister holds for InuYasha is becoming nothing short of infuriating for him. So when an unintentional opportunity comes to show Kaede why Kagome believes in him, will he take it?


	7. In Which a Relationship is Formed and a ...

**Author's Note-** An update one what is probably my favorite fic I'm writing at the moment. This chapter is an odd one, the end may be a bit jolting but I assure you all will be well in the end. I could never give those two anything but a happy ending. Feedback is appreciated.

"**In More Ways Than One"**

_-Chapter Six-_

**In Which a Relationship is Formed and a Relationship is Broken**

By Kelly O'Connor

* * *

"You can leave now," Kaede glared incredulously at her involuntary escort. "We're there, at the cave. You can leave now." 

InuYasha's eyebrows narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Kagome told me to come along, so I've got to whether I want to or not."

"Why? It's not as if you have any kind of obligation to her." The girl leaned up against the stone of the cliff. The silver-haired boy bristled, hesitating to reply. "I think the villagers would be suspicious of you even if you weren't a Hanyou."

"Bah, what do you mean?"

"You come from nowhere, no one has ever seen you before, and you're constantly with Nee-chan during the day…" she trailed off.

"So what!" InuYasha snapped, frustration finally getting the best of him. His voice was harsh and angry. "What the hell does it matter to you what I do with your sister?"

Kaede let out a fearful gasp and leaned further back, positioning her hands in a defensive stance.

"Hey!" The Hanyou growled. Kaede clenched her eyes shut. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Warily, her eyes slid open. Casting one cautionary glance to him, she snatched the jug of water from the ground and stumbled swiftly into Onigumo's cave behind her.

Sighing in relief once her feet found the cool dirt on the interior of the cove, Kaede set about to tending the injured man. "Good afternoon sir," she smiled and sat down next to him. _This is better… I think._

"Ah the Miko's sister has come to visit," a coarse tone came from Onigumo. "You seem to have company outside as well."

Biting her lip, Kaede felt uneasiness wash over her in the form of a shudder and a shiver down her spine. And when the wild thief's stray eye met with hers, a thought flickered across her conscious. _Even though Onigumo is just an ordinary human… for some reason this seems a lot more uncomfortable than being around InuYasha._

* * *

InuYasha kicked the dirt beneath his feet as he paced back and forth outside the cave. _What's with that guy anyway? Kagome finds him mostly dead and he hasn't told her a thing on how it happened._ Glowering at nothing in particular he paused his movement. _Keh, if I were Kagome I wouldn't let a little kid come take care of him alone._ _She seems to have no problem with him, yet can't stand me. Makes no fucking sense… _

Snarling, InuYasha stomped his foot on the ground. "Well the brat had better get used to me 'cuz I ain't going anywhere!"

The shuffling of a jug snapped the Hanyou's attention to the entrance of the cave. Kaede stood there, wide eyed and surprised.

"I heard that…" She remarked dryly. "So, you plan on staying with my sister for a long time?"

InuYasha's face flushed red in humiliation. "Bah! You… you heard what I said!"

"Why?" Kaede clutched the items she held to her chest.

Crossing his arms and attempting to look aloof, the teenage boy replied. "None of your damn business."

"Let's get going," the child brought the conversation to a close.

"Fine with me," InuYasha grumbled.

Heaving deep sighs of resignation, the unwilling pair began their walk back to the village.

The journey was silent, although that quiet spoke a thousand words. Tension hung thick in the mid-afternoon air, and it was quite likely that even a random passerby would have no trouble picking it up. Although it took little time for InuYasha and Kaede to reach the outskirts of the village, to them it felt as if it should have been evening already.

"You can go now brat," InuYasha spoke, gesturing her to the buildings that lay ahead.

"Aren't you going to follow me in? Nee-chan wanted us to go together, _right_?"

Frowning, the Hanyou shook his head. "Kagome knows I don't like to go in the village. I only went today 'cuz she was hurt."

Kaede appeared confused. "So you're staying with my sister, but you refuse to even go to her home?"

"It's not like that!"

"You're just making your own problems worse…"

InuYasha fell silent.

Puzzled at to why he was suddenly quiet, Kaede put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

A twig snapped behind her, and she assumed it must have been a villager approaching.

"Oh, don't want someone to see you picking on me, is that it?"

Golden eyes narrowed as he realized that the person approaching came with ill-intent in mind. "Go home, Kaede. Now!"

The girl defiantly remained. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Kaede. Go now. Get the fuck out of here!" He reiterated in a more resolute tone.

The girl opened her mouth to retort that she had no reason to listen to him, but was interrupted when she felt a rough grip on her arm.

"So…you're the sister of the one guarding the Shikon no Tama. It must be my lucky day," the low malevolent voice of the man who'd seized her sneered.

InuYasha cursed under his breath. _Shit. He must have snuck up while I was yelling at the kid. Shit, shit, shit!_

Holding Kaede up by the collar of her yukata, he grinned wickedly. "This should be easy. A jewel for your life. I'd say it's a fair trade. Although actually, considering the power the Shikon no Tama holds, I'd say I'm getting the better deal."

"Get your hands off her!" InuYasha growled furiously, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

The bandit flinched momentarily, fretting over the possible strength of the Hanyou before him. Confidence in his own abilities overcame those doubts though, and he sneered to himself.

_Hanyou maybe, he's also nothing but a scrawny looking kid. _

"Heh, nice try kid. Like I'd listen to you. Hell, even this brat doesn't listen to you."

"I said, let her go," InuYasha's tone was steely and full of contemptuous honesty.

The man didn't seem to heed this warning either and instead began to turn towards the village. "Let's go see if we can find your sister and get her to hand over that pretty jewel of hers."

Keeping Kaede's position in mind, InuYasha lunged at him. His claws sliced lightly, as if in forewarning, into the man's shoulder. The man winced, his hold on the young girl faltering as she dropped to the ground. Quickly, InuYasha positioned himself between the two. "Don't you lay a hand on her."

Shrugging off his current injury, as if it was inconsequential, the man rushed forward in hopes to recapture his hostage. Catching the bandit mid-lunge, InuYasha gained a tight grip on both of his wrists. "Get the fuck out of here and I'll let you go." The ill-willed man felt sweat began to drip across his brow as he instinctively nodded, the grip the 'kid' maintained on his wrists was more than enough warning of what he was capable of. He had not anticipated that a Hanyou would be so insistent on protecting a little human brat.

"Shit, a damn jewel isn't worth all this trouble anyway," the bandit excused lamely.

InuYasha scowled, amber eyes severe. "And you damn well better promise to _never _come back to this village," he finished, loosing his grip on the wrists of the man.

The older man nodded briskly, his own eyes flecked with panic. Quick as he could get his feet beneath him, the bandit began scampering off into the forest.

"And just so you know, I don't take promises lightly," InuYasha shouted in the direction of his retreating figure. Once the silver-haired boy knew that the thief was far enough away, he turned around to meet Kaede's gaze. "Oi, are you all right?" He asked gruffly, but with obvious concern.

The girl nodded in confirmation. "Thanks…" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I said thank you!" Kaede exclaimed louder. "Why were you so easy on him?"

InuYasha blinked, perplexed. "Easy on him? What did you want me to do? I saved you and made him leave, isn't that what I should've done?"

"I just figured," lowering her voice, she tapped her fingers together; "I thought you were going to kill him. I guess… I couldn't have gotten angry if you did..."

The teenage boy made a sound in the back of his throat. "Do you think I'd _do_ things like that?" he ventured, disgusted.

Kaede shook her head fervently in the negative. "No! Just since… he was attacking us…"

InuYasha gazed up to the sky, shielding his eyes from the onslaught of sunlight. "He left, didn't he? He promised not to come back."

"Yes…"

"It's not my job to judge whether people live or die," he clarified succinctly.

Standing up, Kaede moved her arm towards InuYasha, wavering for an instant. Hesitance gave way though, and she placed her hand on the Hanyou's forearm.

"That sounds like something my Nee-chan would say…" the girl gave him a tentative smile.

InuYasha made a sound in the back of his throat, eyes widening and mouth opening slightly in surprise. "Really?"

Kaede gazed at him with inquisitiveness, curious as to his reaction to what she'd said. He certainly seemed flattered, honored even, by being compared to the Miko. Although from what little she knew about the teenager, there was no way he'd divulge as much. Continuing her investigation, the young girl discovered other things she'd refused to see before. He was only a boy, the bandit had said as much, but it was true. In fact, she thought, he could easily be perceived as even younger than her sister. Her hand remaining on his arm, Kaede bunched the fabric of his fire-rat in her grasp, reflecting her deep thought.

"Oi, what are you doing?" InuYasha interrupted her musings.

"Huh?" She glanced upwards, snapped out of her reverie.

"You ready to go back or what?" He queried. "I bet Kagome's getting worried…"

"You'll… walk me back?" Kaede's expression turned to one of astonishment.

"Bah, you think I'm about to let you go back alone after what just happened?" InuYasha countered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thank you," the child pronounced, a smile flickering across her countenance.

"Hmph, the village is that way," he pointed ahead and tugged her arm to come along. "Come on."

"_It's not my job to judge whether people live or die…"_

Walking directly in front of the boy called InuYasha, unafraid of being incapable to see him behind her, Kaede wondered… what had possessed her to ever consider him a threat.

* * *

"Will you stay?" Kagome requested once InuYasha had returned with her sister in tow. 

Pausing to contemplate the offer, he shook his head. "I will for a while I guess."

"Good, I'm glad," she moved to sit next to the Hanyou. Kaede looked unfazed, and for that Kagome was very relieved. "So you two solved some of your differences." Both the child and the teenager nodded. "A-ha, I knew it would work!" The Miko grinned in triumph.

"Neh Kagome," InuYasha changed the subject, not wholly up to discussing the situation with the bandit. "How's your ankle?"

Glancing down to the injury, she shrugged. "It's much better. I went out today for a while, but rode a horse. It isn't bad… so I think it will be good as new within a couple days."

"Oi, you better be careful."

"I will!"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes. "Neh, Kaede… could you go outside for a bit so I can talk to InuYasha alone?"

"Yes Nee-chan," Kaede shook her head in the affirmative and stood up, brushing her yukata off.

"It won't be long… okay?"

"Okay…" The girl pushed open the flap of the hut and stepped onto the village's dirt path, leaving Miko and Hanyou alone.

"Huh? What is it?"

Laying her hands on her lap, Kagome glanced down in nervousness. "I spoke to the villagers once you and Kaede left."

"Oh…" InuYasha looked downwards as well.

"I told them what happened this morning, with you and I down by the stream," her voice was low and apprehensive.

He bristled. "And…?"

"They didn't really say anything, but I told them everything was okay…"

"Kagome," he initiated, tone firm and staunch, "do you have any idea what they were saying about us when I came into the village with you today?"

"I know it wasn't nice but…."

"Not nice?" The silver-haired boy snapped. "Kagome, I wouldn't even _think_ to repeat some of the shit they said!"

"But I talked to them, and I'm sure they'll come around soon…"

"You think that just because you told them everything was okay, they're going to believe that?" He crossed his arms.

Kagome glanced up. "Well I hope they will. It's worth a try at least."

"Why would they?" He pounded his fist into the floor. "Bah, maybe they'll pretend as much. You're the Miko of the village, so they _have _to at least make believe they trust your words."

The dark-haired girl looked taken aback. "InuYasha, do you really believe that?"

"It's true, isn't it?"

Kagome opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"They have to believe you, you're fucking perfect in their eyes," He snarled. "Their precious faultless Miko couldn't possibly do anything wrong!"

"InuYasha take that back!" Kagome choked out.

"It's the truth. You know it is," the Hanyou gritted his teeth, "It'd all be fake, just doing it out of a damn obligation to respect you. Not like they won't say the same things they did before behind our backs."

"How do you know that?" She shouted, voice cracking.

"How do you know I'm wrong?" He retorted.

Gazing down, she wiped her eyes to stop the progress of oncoming tears. "I guess I could just hope…"

"What the hell did you tell them anyway?" InuYasha groused.

"I told them that… you were my friend." She looked up, eyes twinkling with wetness.

A heavy silence fell among the pair, although Kagome was confused as to why. InuYasha scooted away immediately and turned to face away from her, hurt flickering across his features.

"A _friend_, huh?" His voiced wavered.

Gauging his reaction, she wondered if he had a different perception of the word friend than she did. _Then again, before me, what was a friend to him? _Kagome let a smile cross her lips. "A friend you know, like someone you spend time with and you really like being around," she paused, "Definitely not what the villagers think we are!" She waved her hands, embarrassed. _No, definitely not what the villagers think. He would never take advantage of me like that. Although I do feel much closer to him than any other friend I've had…_

"Is that… all I am to you?" He replied sounding wounded.

Voice catching in her throat, Kagome found herself unable to respond. _What…is he getting at?_

Before the Miko could formulate an answer, she heard the flap of the hut pushed open. "Nee-chan… I came back because I heard yelling."

Kagome and InuYasha both looked down to their hands in shame.

"It's all right Kaede, we were just talking and got kind of loud," she explained.

"Oh…" _It doesn't look like that's what happened._

"Don't worry about it kid," the boy reassured her.

Their nonchalant attitudes were false, and Kaede thought even the blindest of idiots couldn't have missed it. "I'll cook dinner now, InuYasha you can stay if you'd like." Kagome offered, as if she were asking a casual visitor.

"Keh, fine, it's not like I have anything better to do."

_An awful excuse, it's the one he gave me the first day we ate lunch together. Back when… we really were strangers._ Setting about to lighting a fire in the pit that lay in their hut, Kagome peeked in InuYasha's direction. _Somehow… this got more out of hand than I could have ever imagined._

* * *

**Next Chapter- **

"_I see you as someone just like me, a fellow human being, InuYasha. Not a youkai, nor someone who could be one or the other, not anything different from what I am."_

"_I can't believe you could be so foolish. You love him, do you not? The Hanyou?" _

"_Is that what this need to be around her means? These feelings are… that I care for her?_


End file.
